El legado del clan Haruno V2
by luxie-chan
Summary: He aquí la nueva versión de mi fic...A los 15, Sakura descubre que no todo es lo que parece en su familia. Nuevas aventuras, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos, un posible nuevo amor y un nuevo hogar...¿Qué tan especial es su apellido para el mundo realmente?
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Sólo los OC'S aquí presentes.

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO **

**PRÓLOGO**

Correr con la protección de la oscuridad nocturna era algo que le fascinaba enormemente, y normalmente le resultaba placentero, pero hoy no. Ya no. Ahora, correr en la oscuridad se había vuelto peligroso. Muy, muy peligroso.

Apenas había logrado escapar de ese infierno. Los gritos, el choque de las armas; el olor a muerte, destrucción y sangre se cerraban sobre Akira Haruno como una pesadilla de la que le era imposible despertar. No supo cómo lo logró, pero en menos de cinco minutos, llegó a su destino: la mansión Haruno. Sus piernas le pesaban por el cansancio. El costado y su brazo izquierdo estaban en malas condiciones, pero eso no lo detuvo. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se abalanzó sobre la puerta principal, rompiéndola e irrumpiendo en la reunión que allí acontecía.

-¡Akira! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!-Se exaltó Shinji Haruno. El llanto de un bebé comenzó a sonar. La más joven del clan había despertado.

-Los Hansburn…-La mención del apellido alarmó a todos. El joven Haruno cayó de rodillas.

-¿Akira?

-¡Los Hansburn han caído! ¡Los Teredo y los Sakakida han muerto también! ¡Es una masacre!-Yuki y Kaede Haruno, los líderes, se levantaron.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?-Kaede cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. El resto estaba en shock por la noticia.

-Nadie lo sabe, Yuki-sama. Nadie lo sabe…pero, sea quien sea el que lo haya logrado, viene directo hacia acá.- El joven patriarca miró a los ojos a su esposa. Luego, volteó a ver a su familia, y tomó una decisión.

-Me temo que si Sanjuro, Asami y Hassan no…pudieron salvarse…-No pudo continuar. Yuki no podía imaginarse a sus tres amigos…muertos.

-En ese caso los vengaremos. No pienso entregarme sin luchar.-Gruñó Shinji, primo de Kaede. Hiroumi Haruno, hermana de Kai y Aoi Haruno, y tía de Kaede, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Está decidido. Lucharemos. Kaede, cariño-Yuki la miró amorosamente, pero con tristeza…-Despierta a Hiroto-…Había decidido…-Toma a Sakura-…Salvaría a sus hijos y a su esposa…-váyanse de aquí. No podemos arriesgarnos.-...Aunque le costara la vida. Hiromi Haruno asintió a lo dicho por el esposo de su prima. Tomó a la pequeña Sakura y se la pasó a su progenitora.

-El destino de tus hijos no lo compartimos nosotros. Hay una aldea cerca de aquí, Konoha. Será un buen refugio para tí, prima Kaede.-

-Pero…

-Akira-kun, protege a mi esposa con tu vida. Si algo le pasa a ella o a mis pequeños…-Amenazó Yuki.

-Basta. No te pasará nada. Nuestro enemigo no se esperará que estemos todos los Haruno reunidos. Lo que no me explico es cómo pudo traspasar las barreras.-Sentenció el más viejo del clan, anterior líder y padre de Kaede: Aoi Haruno. A su lado, su esposa Akane acunó a su hija y a su nieta.

-El clan vivirá, lo sabes. Tus hijos son nuestra esperanza. Nuestro legado permanecerá, igual que el de los Sakakida, los Teredo y los Hansburn.- Akira reapareció, esta vez con el pequeño Hiroto en brazos. El niño de seis años aún seguía dormido, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Una bomba explotó cerca, alertando a la familia.

-Kaede-sama, es hora de irnos.- Los ojos verde jade de la mujer miraron a su clan, por última vez.

-Cuídense…-Besó a Yuki, aseguró a Sakura y salió por la puerta trasera, en compañía de Akira. Cuando su chackra estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Yuki y los demás voltearon hacia el frente, alineados. Unos aplausos se escucharon, su enemigo había llegado

-Me sorprendes, Yuki. Tienes un poco más de sentido común que mi adorable cuñada. Esperemos que ninguno de ustedes termine de la misma patética manera que los otros-Esa voz familiar, esa persona…Yuki se negaba a creerlo. Frente a él se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos, de sus _hermanos._

-Tú…

-Yuu- Lo reconoció Shinji- pero, eres un Hansburn, el hermano de Hassal… ¿tú provocaste todo esto?

-No eres tan imbécil como pareces, Shinji-chan-Se burló el hombre. Él era miembro del clan Hansburn, amigo y compañero de Shinji y hermano del mejor amigo de Yuki. Shinji frunció el ceño, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas oscurecidos.

-Traidor…traicionas a tu familia, a tu aldea, no mereces vivir.-Le habló Kai, apartándose unos mechones de pelo rubio de los ojos verdes, igual que todos los nacidos Haruno.

-Ay, Kai, Kai, Kai. Mi "padre" ya me lo dijo, no era necesario que lo repitieras-le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Kai gruñó-Mmm, es una lástima que mis adorados "sobrinos" sigan con vida. Qué se le va a hacer, ya me encargaré de ellos. Pero antes…-Tronó los dedos, y tres de sus shinobis salieron disparados, tomando la misma dirección que Akira y Kaede. Hiroumi volteó, horrorizada.

-¡NO!- Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

-¡Hiroumi!-Gritaron Hiromi y Akane. El cuerpo de la chica de cabellos morados cayó, sin vida. Sus espíritus –su alma y el de sus "sirvientes"- se volvieron energía pura y se difuminaron.

-¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste, Yuu!-Más ninjas aparecieron, rodeándolos.

-Tranquilo Yuki. Te prometo que dejaré vivos a tus hijos…- Sacó tres Shuriken, iniciando así una batalla, la última de la noche.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kaede y Akira corrían a gran velocidad. No podían saltar por los dos niños, pero sus perseguidores se acercaban cada vez más rápido.

-¿Mami? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos vamos de casa?-Un adormilado Hiroto acababa de darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto.

-Tranquilo, mi niño. Pronto estaremos bien.

-¿Y papá?

-Papá está en una pequeña pelea, pero no te preocupes por él.-Sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar a Hiroto.

-Así es, mejor preocúpate por ti-Gritó un ninja enmascarado, que saltó de repente, poniéndose frente a ellos. Akira no perdió tiempo. A pesar de sus heridas, se adelantó a su señora para interceptar el ataque.

-No te atrevas a atacar a Kaede-sama.-Dos kunai en cada una de sus manos. El niño más grande miró todo, cada vez más despierto y más atemorizado. Sakura también sintió inquietud, porque comenzó a llorar.

-¿Y tú quien eres? No puedes ser un Haruno, tu chackra es demasiado normal.

-Lo soy sólo de nombre. Haruno-sama me acogió, por eso haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar que acabes con ellos.

-Akira-kun…-Ella no era débil. Todos lo sabían. Pero entonces… ¿por qué dejaba que la menospreciaran? Eso no. Era su deber. Ella era la líder del clan. Además, tenía que proteger a sus hijos.-Akira-kun, basta.

-¿Mami?

-¿K-Kaede-san?

-Yo me haré cargo.- Se acercó hacia el joven, entregándole a sus hijos-Si algo malo me pasa, cuida de ellos, por favor.-Rogó con la mirada. Akira asintió, retrocediendo.

-Vámonos, Hiroto. Tu mamá estará bien, tenle confianza-Sonrió, agarrándose su herida. Hiroto lo miró algo preocupado, pero sostuvo a su hermanita con valentía. Sin mirar atrás se acercaron aún más a Konoha. Siguieron corriendo por varios minutos más, hasta que…

-Mira, esta es la aldea donde tú, tu mamá, tu hermana y yo vivi…

-¡Akira-nissan!-El grito alertó a los dos guardias que vigilaban la puerta de entrada de Konoha. Rápidamente se acercaron al lugar, temerosos de una nueva amenaza (el mundo Shinobi apenas se recuperaba luego de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, y Konoha había quedado muy mal tras el ataque del Kyubi, semanas atrás)

Cuando llegaron, vieron a un joven de ojos castaños y cabello verde con una lanza enterrada en la espalda; a un niño de ojos esmeraldas oscuro y cabello castaño con rostro aterrorizado; y a una bebé de meses con cabello rosa que lloraba. Atrás de ellos se encontraba un bandido con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Je, ya decía mi amigo que eres un inútil, como todos los "clanes mayores"- Rápidamente, los dos ninjas atacaron al bandido, acabando con ellos.

-Oye, amigo. ¿Estás bien? No te haremos daño.-Uno de ellos se agachó para levantar a Akira (quien estaba inconsciente) y el otro cargaba a la bebé para checar que no tuviera heridas. Lo mismo con el niño.

-Mi mami…

-¿Dónde está ella, chico?

-¡Mi mamá me necesita!-Gritó de pronto.

-¡Oye, niño, espera!-Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Hiroto desapareció en el bosque.

-Será mejor que los llevemos a ellos al hospital. Luego buscaremos al niño.- Dijo el mayor. Su compañero asintió, observando el sol de la mañana salir lentamente, como un buen augurio para la pequeña Sakura Haruno, quien apenas y comprendía lo que pasaba, pero quería volver a sentir el calor de su mamá, y quería regresar a la seguridad de su cuna, con sus peluches.

-Tienes razón. Creo que sobrevivirán. Vamos.

Y así, ambos entraron a Konoha, con dos nuevos habitantes.

En otra aldea, el día no era el mejor. Así como semanas atrás se terminaría la Tercera Guerra, esa noche de pesadilla donde los clanes guerreros más poderosos de la aldea de la Luna (y ocultos a los ojos del resto del mundo) fueron vilmente masacrados sin que nadie se enterara, pasaría a ser conocida posteriormente como:

La Noche Roja.

/

He aquí el prólogo de la nueva versión de mi fic El Legado del Clan Haruno. Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen comentarios para saber lo que opinan! (perdonen que no haya puesto ninguna pelea…pero quiero mantener los Jutsus del clan Haruno en secreto el tiempo que sea necesario)

En el cap uno veremos qué fue de Akira y Sakura…

Gracias de antemano por leer!

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 1 Y la vida siguió

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Sólo los OC'S aquí presentes.

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO **

**CAPÍTULO 1: DESTINOS APARTES, DESTINOS UNIDOS Y LA VIDA SIGUIÓ…**

Han pasado quince años desde la Noche Roja. Quince años desde que los clanes más poderosos fueron eliminados. De diecisiete, sólo los clanes Hansburn y Haruno cuentan con unos pocos miembros vivos. Estos clanes vivían en la aldea oculta de la luna, o Lunegakure, junto con el clan Sakakida. Poco a poco, todos se habían recuperado y habían retomado sus vidas. O al menos, la gran mayoría lo intentaba. Pero no todos podían dormir tranquilamente por las noches. No todos podían respirar tranquilos:

_**Lunegakure, 3:25 a.m**_

-¡MAMÁ, NO!-Hiroto despertó sudando, después de gritar, como hacía frecuentemente desde que la Noche Roja le había arrebatado a su familia. Cada noche soñaba con la misma pesadilla: el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, las risas diabólicas, el fuego…aunque no era el único que lo había perdido todo, sí lo era con respecto a las aterradoras noches de su vida, pues la otra persona con la que compartía el pasado jamás se había visto perturbada; o al menos esa era la impresión que solía dar.

-No de nuevo…

_**-Relájate, Hiro-chan. Creí que ya lo habías superado.-**_Susurró una voz algo burlona, pero preocupada. Frente a él, se apareció el espíritu de un chico de su misma edad, de cabello y ojos negros.

-Es siempre lo mismo, Claw. Lo que más miedo me da es descubrir lo que ha pasado con mi pequeña hermana.

-_**No temas…El Lunekage requiere tu presencia y la de los demás, por cierto. El mensajero debería de llegar en…-**_Suenan varios golpes en código en la puerta de su casa-_**Este mismo momento-**_Hiroto negó con la cabeza. Claw no tenía remedio. –_Sakura…-_Suspiró-_ espero que Akira-niichan haya logrado protegerte. _

_**-**_Bien, veamos qué quiere nuestro Lord. Será mejor que nos preparemos, Claw, porque presiento que éste va a ser uno de esos días horribles. Empezando con el hecho de que nos llamen a esta hora- Clawert sonrió malicioso, metiéndose como respuesta al cuerpo del chico. El muchacho suspiró. Conociendo a Clawert como lo conocía, era más que probable que conociera todos los detalles de la reunión, por lo que decidió prepararse mentalmente. No estaba de ánimos para soportar a sus compañeros.

Alistándose en tiempo récord, salió corriendo hacia la mansión de Lord Lunekage, consciente de que una nueva misión le esperaba…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**Konoha 7:45 a.m.**_

Akemi Haruno se consideraba la mujer más feliz de Konoha. Hacía quince años que había conocido al amor de su vida. Akira Haruno era el hombre más amable, atento, caballeroso y guapo que ella había conocido. Él le cambió su mundo, y le dio lo que más deseaba: una familia. Y Sakura Haruno, su amada hija, no hizo sino acentuar esa perfecta vida mientras crecía. Los amaba a ambos. Su esposo y su hija. El mayor regalo que le había dado el destino.

-¡Sakura Haruno! Si no bajas en este mismo momento, te dejaré sin desayunar y te irá mal en el entrenamiento con tu sensei.-Gritó hacia las escaleras, con una sonrisa contrarrestando el falso tono de enojo con el que se dirigió a su hija.

-¡Oka-san, ya te dije que hoy no tengo! Tsunade-sama está muy ocupada…y me dio permiso para pasar todo este día con ustedes antes de que se vayan- Sakura bajó los escalones corriendo, con una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro. Con quince años, ella no sabía nada sobre la familia de su padre, pues a éste no le gustaba hablar de ello, pero como su madre y abuelos maternos eran comerciantes, Akira se había unido a ese trabajo, lo cual provocaba que Sakura quedara constantemente sola.

Odiaba la soledad. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo sola. Desde que el equipo 7 se separó, cada uno había entrenado por separado: Naruto había partido exactamente tres años atrás con Jiraiya lejos de la aldea, Sasuke fue entrenado por Orochimaru (ella misma había escuchado rumores de que el mismo Sannin murió a manos de su pupilo) y recientemente ella estaba bajo la supervisión de la quinta hokage…pero ésta últimamente casi nunca podía apartar un tiempo para seguir con el entrenamiento.

-Me alegra mucho oir eso, porque tengo planeado el día entero. Y más le vale a tu padre que se presente ahora mismo si no quiere que tú y yo nos adelantemos y lo dejemos solo.- Sonrió Akemi con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, consciente de que a su marido no le gustaba quedarse solo.

-¿Eres consciente de que me he enterado de tu malvado plan, cariño?- La grave voz del pelirrojo se escuchó divertida, provocando que Akemi volteara a verlo y se perdiera en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Ese era el punto, Aki-kun-Le llamó con el sobrenombre que le dio cuando lo fue conociendo mejor. Akira sólo la atrajo para abrazarla, oyendo de fondo las risitas de su hija.

-Tú también, ven aquí, Sakura.- Jalándola del brazo, la introdujo entre ambos adultos.-_Sin ustedes, mi vida no tendría sentido, Akemi, Sakura…las protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario. Kaede-sama, espero que sepa que su pequeña está a salvo, esté donde esté.-_Al recordar el rostro de Kaede, la verdadera madre de su pequeña pelirrosa, sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia y un sentimiento indescriptible le nubló la mente por un segundo.-Muy bien, mis bellas damas, mejor salimos al mercado de una vez para comenzar nuestro itinerario, antes de que nos separemos.-Habló separándose. La pelirrosa y la peliazul asintieron.

-Vamos, Otou-san, Oka-san. ¿Cuándo regresan?

-En cinco días máximo, dependiendo del clima, por supuesto. Pronto será el festival de primavera y me gustaría que fuéramos los tres.-Respondió la señora Haruno, sin ser consciente de que tan sólo en unas horas ella y Akira conocerían de frente a su peor pesadilla.

La familia salió de casa. Dos de ellos señalados y la tercera sin saber lo que el destino le tenía preparado…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-Pain, Konan. Que agradable es el tenerlos aquí.-Los dos miembros líderes de Akatsuki guardaron silencio, sin responder el saludo burlón de cierto peliblanco.

-Cierra la boca, Hansburn. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Yuu sonrió, pasando su lengua por sus labios lascivamente.

-Dime, Pain: ¿El inútil de Orochimaru ha muerto?

-Así es. Tal y como lo pediste, Zetsu lo mantuvo vigilado, por lo que…

-Por lo que supongo y espero que ese Uchiha NO tiene con él _esos _pergaminos ¿verdad?-Konan asintió silenciosamente.-Excelente…los quiero.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me traigan todos los pergaminos, papeles y demás que pertenecían a nuestro apreciado Orochimaru-Mencionó con sorna lo último.

-¿Por qué deberíamos seguir tus instrucciones, Yuu?-

-Porque…yo soy el único que puede darte lo que necesitas, lo que deseas-su tono meloso cambió repentinamente, igual que su expresión.-y porque si no lo hacen, Akatsuki dejará de existir. Así de sencillo.-Ambos shinobis se miraron un momento.

-Tú ganas, Yuu. Dinos tu plan.-El peliblanco sonrió para sus adentros. Era hora de realizar sus primeras jugadas y, si todo salía bien, en menos de tres meses él sería el amo y señor de todo el mundo Shinobi…

-_Bien, Lord Lunekage. Que empiece el juego…_

CONTINUARÁ…..

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777

¿Qué les pareció? Pueden considerarlo una pequeña introducción a las vidas de los personajes principales después de los sucesos del prólogo.

Personalmente me encantó cómo terminó este capítulo, que aunque cortito fue hecho exprimiendo mi cerebro. ¿Por qué? Por los malditos exámenes finales de primer semestre de la prepa (sí, acabo de entrar hace seis meses, mi vida se ha dificultado y reprobé matemáticas ¬¬) Así que ese es el origen de mi tan odiada tardanza. El próximo será más largo, y aparecerán ya nuestros atolondrados OC'S favoritos :D (Adivinen de quienes estoy hablando, para lo que leyeron la primera versión. El primero que me los diga a todos con nombre completo –si lo mencioné- se ganará una entrevista en exclusiva con el OC que elija…acompañado de uno de estos personajes de Naruto: Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto o Kisame en un especial que subiré aparte ;D)

Saludos a todos! Cuídense y no me maten!


	3. Chapter 2: sucesos desafortunados parte1

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Sólo los OC'S aquí presentes.

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO **

**CAPÍTULO 2: Sucesos desafortunados parte 1**

_**Lunegakure, 7:24 a.m**_

Al volver a mirar el cielo despejado, sin una sola nube y con el sol brillando con fuerza, Luxiana no pudo evitar una mueca de asco,- que un segundo después escondió detrás de su infantil sonrisa de siempre- consciente de que el día no podía ponerse peor.

-_**Ho, pero si es mi ilusionista favorita. ¿Preparada para pasar una semana a solas conmigo?-**_Error. El día sí podía ponerse peor. Suspiró irritada. No podía creer que tendría que soportar a _ESA _presencia desde ese mismo momento.

-¡Clawert! Qué agradable sorpresa el verte a estas horas del día. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No deberías estar, no lo sé…en el más allá torturando a alguna pobre alma condenada que haya tenido la desgracia de cruzarse contigo?- Sólo había una cosa que lograba sacar parte de su verdadera personalidad: Clawert, el odioso espíritu interno de Hiroto Haruno, su compañero de equipo.

_**-Pero qué dices, si soy adorable.-**_Luxiana gruñó internamente, aunque mostrando una mueca de confusión sin perder parte de la dulzura en sus ojos por fuera. Inmediatamente volteó a ver al Haruno, quien permanecía a sus espaldas. Los ojos comúnmente de un verde esmeralda oscuro ahora mostraban una tonalidad azul acero, signo que evidenciaba el hecho de que el alma de Clawert era quien dominaba el cuerpo que compartía con su reencarnación.

-¡Hiroto-kun! ¡Controla a Claw-kun! ¿Sí?-Luxiana hizo un pequeño puchero, aguantando las ganas que tenía de lanzarse sobre el joven y golpearlo hasta que recuperara el control de su cuerpo. O hasta que lo dejara en un coma profundo para que Clawert la dejara en paz por un tiempo…sinceramente no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a Hiroto. Tal vez fuera su amigo y su compañero de equipo, pero podía ser reemplazado por otra persona en el equipo mientras se curara. Total, tarde o temprano se recuperaría…

-¿Ustedes dos no pueden dejar de pelearse aunque sea por cinco minutos? Por cierto, hola, Lux.- La tranquila voz del verdadero castaño reemplazando a la juguetona de antes la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Yo no tuve la culpa, Hiroto-kun. Ya sabes cómo es Claw-kun. Hola, Hiroto-kun. Es bueno verte después de dos días sin tu presencia.- Hiroto sonrió al percibir la sincera alegría de su compañera oculta en su tono empalagoso. Él era consciente de que Luxiana no lo extrañaría tanto si se fuera por más de una semana, pero sí sabía que la pelinegra sentía un enorme cariño por él. Incluso podía asegurar que su vínculo era casi tan fuerte como el que la chica compartía con el tercer miembro de su equipo: Thor Miyazaki. El cual, por cierto, estaba retrasado.

Porque los tres tenían una nueva misión. Una misión que los acercaba peligrosamente a los terrenos de Sunagakure, la segunda aldea más peligrosa para ellos (La aldea del sonido era la primera. Antes, la extinta aldea del Sol o Taiyogakure, era la rival más fuerte para Lunegakure.). Pero al Lunekage eso dejó de importarle en el mismo momento en el que sus espías le informaron que uno de los que provocaron la masacre de hace 15 años atrás, más específicamente un noble del país del viento, estaba moviéndose. La misión era encontrar a ese hombre y llevarlo directo a la presencia del Lunekage, vivo o muerto.

-Thor ya está tardándose mucho.-

-Te apuesto tres botellas de sake a que Thor se quedó dormido nada más llegar a su casa para preparar sus cosas.- La pelinegra le dio una sonrisa divertida. Hiroto se rió un poco.

-¿Para qué, si es obvio que vas a ganar?- Luxiana negó con la cabeza, guardándose su comentario. Desvió la mirada hacia las enormes columnas que señalaban la entrada a su aldea.

-Lux… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo, pero bueno. Dispara.- el castaño tragó saliva, nervioso de pronto. _Espero que no lo tome a mal. Pero… ¿y si ella reacciona mal? Ese es un tema tabú para todos… incluso a mí siempre me afecta negativamente, odio recordarlo todo, pero…_

_**-Relájate, Hiro. La conoces, ¿no? Entonces… ¿de qué te preocupas?—**__No lo sé, Claw. En realidad, no la conozco tanto como me gustaría, por lo que no sé cómo va a reaccionar. Es la primera vez en quince años que sacaré el tema. —__**En ese caso, sólo hazlo.**_

_**-**_Ehm… ¿Hiroto-kun?- Los ojos violetas de la chica le miraban entre confundidos y hastiados. Odiaba cuando Hiroto pensaba demasiado las cosas.

-Lo siento. Es sólo que… tú…eh…-Suspiró frustrado, incapaz de formar las palabras. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, en señal de frustración.- ¿Cómo es que puedes vivir recordando lo que pasó _ESA_ vez?- Cuando sus ojos buscaron a la Hansburn, encontró que la chica había llevado su mirada al cielo, en una clara actitud pensativa. Luego, sonrió con inocencia.

-Pues…

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**Bosque que rodea a Konoha. 8:15 p.m. **_

Akira parecía nervioso por algo, haciendo que Akemi se preocupara un poco. Un momento después, el joven pelirrojo se paró de golpe.

-Cariño, ¿pasa algo malo?-No la escuchó. El Haruno observó todo a su alrededor, consciente de un chackra familiar. Demasiado familiar.

-Akemi, retrocede.

-¿Qué? Akira, me estás asustando…explícame, por favor.-Ignorando los llamados de su esposa, Akira le agarró del brazo, llevándola hacia la carreta donde llevaban todo lo que planeaban vender. Inmediatamente después, se colocó frente a ella en actitud protectora.

Akemi observó inquieta a Akira. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, le había visto con ese enorme grado de furia. Comenzó a asustarse. Ese no era el hombre dulce, melancólico, agradable y tolerante que conocía.

-¿Akira?-Entonces pasó. Un hombre peliblanco (tirándole al gris), con cabello largo hasta por debajo de los hombros y de ojos grises apareció de entre los árboles, claramente confundido ante la presencia de alguien que _debería de estar muerto.- _¿Akira Haruno? Pero si…creí que… ¿Acaso tú no estabas muerto?-

-Te sorprendes de verme vivo, ¿No, Yuu-kun?-Obviamente, algo estaba mal. Yuu Hansburn lo supo cuando reconoció al hijo adoptivo de Aoi Haruno. Peor aún: no sólo estaba vivo, sino que también, era evidente, sabía que él estuvo involucrado en la Noche Roja, si no es que sospechaba que fue el principal incentivo. Sea como sea, no iba a arriesgarse. Además, los imbéciles a los que había enviado expresamente para matar a ese pelirrojo le habían fallado –lo que más le enfurecía era que su último mensaje decía que lo habían eliminado. Malditos. Ojalá y estuvieran pudriéndose en el infierno- y ahora él, ÉL, tendría que rebajarse a arreglar ese "pequeño" error.

-Por supuesto que no me sorprende…_tomando en cuenta que esos dos eran unos buenos para nada, debí de haberlos matado yo mismo y debí de haber mandado a Izumi o a Clanna en su lugar. _Era de esperarse, después de todo. Digo, no eres un Haruno por nada, ¿cierto?-Rápidamente recuperó su aire arrogante y en extremo seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Yuu-kun? ¿Esta vez no traes a tus marionetas para jugar? Es extraño que precisamente seas tú quien viaje para hacer lo que sea que tengas que hacer. Mucho trabajo para un bastardo traidor ¿no crees?-Maldito cínico. Akira estaba completamente seguro de dos cosas: No tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir vivo de ese encuentro. Yuu era demasiado fuerte para él solo.

Y lo más importante era, que tenía que alejarlo de Konoha. No permitiría que el Hansburn supiera que Sakura seguía viva.

-No te preocupes, Aki-chan. No me molestaría para nada mancharme las manos de tu sangre.- Se pasó la lengua en un gesto lascivo. Estaba a punto de cumplir con uno de sus anhelos más grandes: acabar con la vida de Akira Haruno.

-Para eso necesitas más experiencia. CVC, no lo olvides.-Escupió con desdén las palabras. Su sangre hervía, y lo peor fue que olvidó que su esposa estaba ahí. Akemi estaba confundida, aterrada. Observaba todo con una aparente calma. ¿Quién era ese sujeto y qué era lo que quería con su esposo? ¿Por qué actuaba así Akira?

-Tsk. Sólo existen el poder y las personas bendecidas con él. Realmente no importan nada esas estúpidas siglas. Aunque…tú las recuerdas más por otra cosa, ¿No? ¿O debería decir, más bien, por otra persona? Me das lástima, Aki-chan. Me pregunto qué pensaría Yuki si supiera que tú alguna vez estuviste enamorado de la idiota de Kae-Fue cortado por dos Kunais dirigidos velozmente hacia su corazón.

-No tienes derecho a decir su nombre. ¡Y yo nunca estuve enamorado de Kaede-sama! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Dónde está la hija de tus líderes? ¿La pequeña Sakura? Te la llevaste contigo, es obvio que tienes que saber su ubicación. No trates de mentirme.- Akira bufó, totalmente irritado. Yuu creía que él iba a revelarle la información…iluso. Pero…no tenía oportunidad.

Yuu lo supuso. Akira siempre fue leal. Era una lástima tener que matar a tan buen ninja, pero era necesario. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre Akira a una velocidad impresionante. Así era el estilo de pelea de los Hansburn. Directo. Utilizando todos los recursos para ganar.

Akira sacó un nuevo kunai. Ya había luchado antes contra Hassan, sin embargo, Yuu era el único Hansburn con un absolutamente robado Ilyukugen, la línea sucesora del clan Teredo, el clan de Asami. Cómo lo consiguió, era un misterio. Eso le ponía en aprietos.

-¡Ilusión laberíntica fase uno: Laberinto circular boscoso!-

-¡Estilo Espiritual: Penitencia Espiritual!-Ambos rivales no perdieron el tiempo en Taijutsu. Con la rapidez del relámpago, formaron los respectivos sellos manuales, con el estilo de cada uno. Los ojos violetas de Yuu se iluminaron al momento en el que Akira cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos. De inmediato, el bosque alrededor de los tres humanos se vio transformado en un oscuro laberinto circular.

Akemi trató de buscar la manera de salir. Estaba conmocionada, se sentía utilizada y traicionada por su amado esposo.

La mujer se fue moviendo lentamente hasta el borde del primer arbusto gigante.

-¿Iba a algún lado, señora Haruno?-Antes de que pudiera gritar, la gran mano de Yuu se encargó de silenciar su boca. Deslizó su lengua por el cuello de la Haruno hasta posarla en la yugular femenina, en donde encajó un par de filosos colmillos, chupando la sangre de la fémina.

Los ojos de Akemi se llenaron de lágrimas de miedo y dolor. El peliblanco le atravesó el estómago con una Kunai, mientras continuaba vaciando el cuerpo.

Cuando terminó, se limpió elegantemente los hilillos de sangre que se deslizaban.

-Una civil, ¿eh? Es una pena que nadie lo supiera. Lo siento, bebé. Pero no podía dejar que naciera un tercer Haruno. Ya tengo suficiente con dos cachorros, más mis propios sobrinos…no. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.- Sin embargo, la sensación de ser atravesado en el alma lo paralizó por completo. La Penitencia Espiritual siempre era de efecto retardado, y siempre paralizaba el alma del contrario.

No por nada esa técnica invocaba espíritus de niños muertos y materializaba enredaderas espirituales, que eran las que sujetaban el alma mientras los muertos pasaban a través del cuerpo, provocando una especie de neutralización energética del alma que paralizaba a ésta.

Estaba en problemas. La paralización espiritual era la especialidad de Akira.

El pelirrojo apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, bastante cansado, pues por más que lo intentara, no podía salir del encierro del jutsu del otro. La ilusión de Yuu era tan perfecta que incluso alcanzaba la dificilísima cuarta dimensión, en la que "sentían" las cosas reflejadas. Por algo el Ilyukugen era prácticamente imposible de disolver. Ni siquiera los famosos Sharingan y Byakugan eran capaces de ver a través de él. Sólo el Dojutsu del extinto clan Sakakida podía con éste.

-Maldito Yuu. Ha perfeccionado la fase uno de su ilusión laberíntica. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.- Al no ser un Haruno de sangre, no podía acceder a los Jutsus secretos del clan, por lo que estaba en seria desventaja contra un Hansburn puro. Maldijo entre dientes el no haber aceptado completar el ritual de enlazamiento familiar, pero ya era tarde. Muy tarde.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad de lastimar al ojivioleta para darle tiempo a su adorada Sakura de cumplir su destino como segunda y última portadora del legado Haruno.

Un estallido a unos treinta metros de él le alertó de la liberación de su contrincante. A su alrededor, el bosque volvió a su aspecto original. De entre unos matorrales, su odiado rival salió algo aturdido, y bastante impaciente por matarlo.

-Hasta aquí llegó tu vida, Aki-chan. ¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu Llamas infernales!- De los pies de Yuu se originó una línea de fuego negro que se dirigió rápidamente hasta el pelirrojo, rodeándolo en un triángulo giratorio.

-No sin dejarte un recuerdo, Yuu-chin. ¡Estilo Mortuorio: Sacrificio espiritual del espejo de Jade!-Chackra verde rodeó a ambos shinobis. Los ojos violetas de Yuu se abrieron con horror al reconocer el jutsu favorito de Aoi Haruno. El que acabó con más de la mitad de sus seguidores en la Noche Roja.

-¡NO!

-¡AHHHHH!- Ambos gritaron de dolor, Akira al ser quemado por el fuego del jutsu del peliblanco y éste al sentir el dolor de Akira, compartiendo por momentos las quemaduras. Ambos cayeron, uno retorciéndose de dolor y el otro tratando de vencer la presión espiritual del otro. Totalmente fúrico, Yuu reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para acercarse a Akira, hasta quedar a dos metros del otro.

Entonces, una cola terminada en cabeza de serpiente, y unas orejas de gato-lobo le "salieron". Las dos características principales del clan Hansburn.

-Hasta nunca, Akira Haruno. Fue un placer matarlos a ti y a tu esposa.- Su cola se encargó de sacarle el corazón al pelirrojo. Inmediatamente, el fuego se apagó y el aura de chackra que les rodeaba se disolvió.

Yuu Hansburn había ganado.

No sin secuelas. El jutsu de Akira le había robado su chackra. Sólo le quedaba retirarse para recuperarse. Su reserva de chackra estaba casi vacía, así que sólo lograría llegar hasta la guarida de Akatsuki más cercana.

Cómo odiaba a los Haruno.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


End file.
